Arella
' '''Arella' (アレラ,'' Arera lit. Messenger of God'') is a mysterious and eccentric woman who is a self proclaimed "friend" of Lamia, despite the latters obvious dislike for her. She is nicknamed Crow '(クロウ, ''Kurō) by Lamia and others, due to one of her Take Over spells being a Crow. Appearance Arella is a young woman with a slender figure with short red hair, that was wing-like decorations, and red eyes with black pupils, and is a little shorter compared to Lamia. Her attire consists of a black jacket-like attire with white linnings, a high collar that can cover the lower part of her face, and is always buttoned, with a short skirt being a part of it, long sleeves, much longer than Arella's own arms, and without covering the shoulders, she wears long socks reaching past her ankles and black boots. Personality Arella is a rather eccentric, energetic and cheerful person, always smiling and talking in a loud voice when talking to others, showing very little concern to what other people think of her. She has a rather odd liking for Lamia, proclaiming to be her friend despite Lamia showing dislike for the idea and not wanting to get in contact with her at all, but Arella still persists they are friends for unclear reasons, but shows a disliking to her nickname, "Crow". Powers & Abilities 'Take Over ' (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): An advanced form of Transformation Magic that allows the user to become a creature and use its abilities. Arella's primary magic which she appears to have mastered, as she is able to use it and transform in an instant, despite having only two spells for it. *'''Animal Soul: Crow Hybrid: A more combat oriented Take Over spell, which allows Arella to sprout large black crow wings, her hands become larger and turn into bird-like feet with four fingers and black claws, her feet become talons with three toes and claws, the wing decorations on her head also become actual wings, though they are essentially useless. It also causes some physical difference to her, as her hair becomes slightly longer, and her breasts also become larger than before, she also opens up her jacket, revealing a white shirt with a red ribbon, most likely because it is much more comfortable. (Unnamed) **'Flight': With her wings, Arella can fly for long periods of time, and as high as she wants to. This is her main method of transportation, as she can fly in great speed, even greater than other birds. **'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Arella's strength increases, allowing her to deliver powerful kicks and punches, though she can use her claws as well, her wings are also powerful, being able to block and deflect physical attacks. Her increased strength allows her to lift things many times her size and throw them, or in her case, fly with them over a certain destination and drop it. **'Enhanced Speed': As mentioned before, Arella's speed also greatly increases, allowing her to fly to great distances in a short amount of time, and even on the ground, she is quick, managing to outrun most people, as well as dodge most attacks. *'Animal Soul: Crow': A complete transformation into a Crow, which is mostly used in order to fit in and sneak by enemies, as it works best for inflitrations, or simply escaping, as she is harder to hit, becoming too small to hit as well as fast. (Unnamed) **'Flight': Much like her Crow Hybrid form, Arella can fly as a crow in great speed. Used mainly for transportation, but works for escaping in this form as well. Trivia *Arella's appearance is based off of Aero from 12 Beast. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Character